


Hide and Seek

by Esteicy



Series: October 2019 [3]
Category: Inhumans (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hide and Seek, Mental Health Issues, Whumptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 20:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20972345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esteicy/pseuds/Esteicy
Summary: Maximus hidesMaximus is good at hidingBut Maximus can't hide from this, can he?





	Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober again! This time I used the prompt "Hide" and Maximus for my muse.
> 
> On Discord we were talking about writing short stuffs and I remembered I used to do challenges like the "Write a 155 words drabble", I really miss doing those stuffs so I wanted to try it again! Hope you like it.

_One, two…_

The room was dark, Maximus hugged his legs sitting on the bed.

It was just a game! He could win this time, he could stay very still and it wouldn’t find him!

_Three, four…_

He closed his eyes and didn’t make any sound, almost holding his breath, his body was shaking while cold sweat covered his forehead.

_Five, six…_

The room was dark…not a single drop of light, there was no windows, the door was secured…light was a privilege that he lost, but darkness helped to hide him!

_Seven, eight…_

He was good at hiding…he was good! It wouldn’t find him this time, he could sleep well tonight! He just had to win…he just…

_Nine, ten…_

But it didn’t need to see, it didn’t need to open the door, it wasn’t a person.

It was a demon.

_Ready or not…_

And Maximus couldn’t hide from the demons in his mind.

_Here I come._

**Author's Note:**

> Weird? Yeah maybe, but I really liked what I could do here.
> 
> I know it was short but if you liked it let me know! :D
> 
> Kisses, see you!


End file.
